Religion of Rotia
The Name The Religion was named after Rotia due to him being ruler of the gods and in the main considered to be the most powerful. As such those who follow what would be the Faith of Rotia are said to be the main practitioners of the Religion of Rotia and as such do not tend to subscribe to one faiths teaching over another, and in fact follow the practices of all the faiths to better serve the greater religion. Main Teachings The Religion of Rotia teaches that everything in the universe including the universe itself has a nature, that cannot change, but will seek to find balance. As an analogy a Pine Tree will always produce Pines. In addition the religion also teaches that whist the gods operate inside the universe, they can only influence it to a certain degree. For example, Rotia created the Earth and all life on it; or did he and in fact all he really did was influence the universe to create life? Many religious scholars and priests have debated what came first the universe or the gods. The Religion also teaches us that despite everything having a nature and in theory that nature is fixed. It is only through the Goddess Vemuna influence that the God Arahin hold of our natures can be influenced. As for where their order their must also be chaos to balance it out. Thus the religion states that it is possible for a person or thing to change their nature providing the catalyst that lead to that change was either gradual or extreme. It is though this that we also are able to observe that the religion takes into account that their must be balance. Again this plays into the main teaching that everything within the universe and the universe itself have a nature, and will always seek to find balance. In addition the religion teaches us that everything has a connection in some form or anouher, this simply could be to balance something out or it could simply have a natural connection for example, the Light and Dark are both connect as one balances the other, though Light also would be connected to Fire; as fire produces light. This connection was often depected in the teachings of the different faiths as they would often have the minor gods or goddess working with their main equivalents. Such as Odar the God of Fire and Heat would often work with Ewemis the God of the Sun and Moon. Deities * Azotz - God Of Destiny * Umir - God of Death and Darkness * Ewemis - God of the Sun and Moon * Lirtia - Goddess of Shadows * Deva - Goddess of Life and Light * Arahin - God of War and Natural Order * Jatnja - Goddess Of Time and Knowledge * Alris - Goddess Of Judgement and Law * Rotia - God Of Creation and Heavens (ruler of the gods) * Imjir - God Of Tricks and Fortune * Lamses - God Of The Sea and Earth * Vemuna - Goddess Of Chaos and Love The above Deities are considered the main twelve deities of the religion though their are other Minor Deities such as Odar the God of Fire and Heat or Sysdia the Goddess Virtue. These minor deities we always assassinated with one of the main ones. For example Odar in the stories was always said to connected to Ewemis, mostly due to their connecting natures. Category:Parakka - Russia Category:Religion Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information Category:Parakkan Empire Canada